Sunset
by Kjminame
Summary: Kagome's heart has been broken by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru comes to her unexpectedly to mend it. Oneshot.


****

Sunset

"What do you mean!?" Inuyasha exclaimed to Kagome as he jumped up from his sitting position. Ripping the two out of their peaceful relaxation under the setting sun.

"One minute, we're resting by the river, than the next, you ask me if I love you!?" Inuyasha spat again. Kagome stood up as well.

"Yes. I need to know Inuyasha. I'm done with waiting to ask. Do you?" Inuyasha's howls had alerted the rest of the group, who were now running out of Kaede's hut when they heard his loud voice. All was quiet for a couple of minutes as the five awaited his answer. You could hear the trees sway in the light wind, and the birds sing their songs. The water flow in the crystal river. But the silence would be broken, by the one word that would cause a heart to break.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled without another pause. "I love Kikyo!"

Kagome's eyes filled with watery tears, which started to flow down her face very quickly. She knew it was coming. She just had to hear it come from his lips to know it was true. She wiped the wetness from her face, and gained her composure.

"Okay." Kagome stammered, trying to hold yet more tears back. She walked past Inuyasha slowly. Once completely out of his view, she broke into a run. Without giving them a backwards glance. Leaving the rest of her friends to stand beside Inuyasha, and call out her name repeatedly.

Kagome reached an unknown forest, and continued running through it. Stepping on twigs, and bashing tree branches out of her way. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she wanted to leave here. She stopped in the middle of the woods, and began to kick the bark off a tree. She slammed the trunk with her fists many times, before she fell to her knees. She leaned her back against the tree and bawled into her palms.

'How could I have been so stupid.' She thought to herself, as the water from her salty tears drained out from in between her fingers.

'I knew, I knew he didn't.'

Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest, and hugged them tightly. She rested her head on them, and let out a withered sigh.

"I could just stay here. Live in this forest for the rest of my life. I would never have to go back. Just to stay where it's quiet. Where nothing's complicated or heartbreaking." She said to herself out loud. She closed her eyes and let out another tired sigh.

"Woman?" Kagome looked up above her to meet piercing golden eyes. It was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half-brother. For some reason, she was overwhelmed with an odd sense of protection, now that he had found her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, in a very un-cold manner. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that had come over him when he saw her. That she looked beautiful with the sunset's rays lighting her.

"Just sitting." She replied, while looking back down at her knees. Trying to hide her hurt.

"You have been crying." He said, while sniffing the air. "I can smell it."

Kagome kept her head down while trying quickly to wipe the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve.

"No I wasn't." She said, trying to cover it up.

Sesshomaru lowered slowly to one knee in front of her. His silver, waist-length hair cascading down both sides of him. The strands catching the sun. He looked into her sapphire eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked her in a meaningful voice. Kagome stared at him for seconds, trying incredibly hard not to cry again. But it didn't work to her advantage.

Kagome began to sob once more. Much harder than before.

Sesshomaru got down on both his knees, and moved closer to her. He took her hand and pulled her forward, trying to lean her up from the tree's bark. He stood up and situated himself behind her, against the tree bark. He leaned her back so she would fall into his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her lovingly. She cradled into his chest and cried into him. Clutching the front of his kimono. He began to stroke her soft, black hair as her tears fell and soaked into the earth. He held her tighter.

"It's okay, Kagome. I'm here."

****

Parting Words:

**__**

This idea came out of nowhere. I thought it would be a great oneshot to do. Please read and review!

**__**

Kjminame 


End file.
